


The Break Up Spot

by ItsSnixx



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSnixx/pseuds/ItsSnixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian has a specific restaurant to break up with people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break Up Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Once again Happy Endings gives me ideas to write one shots  
> Also I have no idea in which context they would all become friends and hang out in NY but just go with it

"Okay, as much as I enjoy hanging out in the lovebirds'" Santana pointed at Kurt and Sebastian with her head. "living room we need to decide where we're going to have dinner, I'm starving." The girl finished, looking to her friends from the tiny couch she was seated in.   
"Anything's fine to me." Puck said, who was sitting next to Tina and Mike on the big couch.   
"There's always that Italian place across the street." Quinn suggested from where she was sitting on the floor.  
"Ugh no, after regularly going to Breadsticks for 18 years in Ohio because it was the only decent restaurant there I can't stand Italian food." Santana said, scrunching up her face. Mike raised a finger and opened his mouth to say something but the latina was faster than him. "No Mike, we're not having Chinese food."  
"What about the Spotlight Diner?" Kurt suggested, shifting on Sebastian's lap. "I mean, we know it's good."  
"Uh, we work there, I don't want to think about work on a Saturday night." Santana shot down the idea again.  
"Well you're not giving us any suggestions either, Shakqueera." Sebastian told her.  
"Hey, it's not my fault all of your ideas suck." The girl shrugged. "Uhm, let me think." She made a face. "What about that cute and cheap restaurant that's a few blocks away? The one where they're always playing foreign music at full volume? I heard it's good."   
"La Rambla?" Puck asked with a strange pronunciation that would've made Santana cringe and yell if she wasn't so hungry, so she just nodded. Kurt felt Sebastian tense up under him and frowned. "Oh I don't think Sebastian would like that." He said and everyone turned their heads to look at the green eyed boy, who tried to subtly hide behind his boyfriends' back.   
"Why's that?" Tina asked.  
"He has a history with that place." Puck said, and everyone glanced at him to encourage him to continue. "See, before Hummel was able to tame the beast, La Rambla" This time Santana did cringe, because goddamn it it's just two words, how hard can it be? "used to be Sebastian's 'break up spot'."   
"Break up spot?" Quinn asked, not understanding what he meant.   
"It's not important, really guys." Sebastian said desperately.  
"No, now I want to hear about it." Santana said. "Go on."  
"Okay, so every time our friend got tired of some boy toy, he took them to that restaurant to break up with them. It's cheep, so he wouldn't waste a lot of money, the centerpieces are made of plastic so they couldn't break them if they got aggressive and the loud music could cover their yelling." Puck finished the story. "If you ask me I think you're pretty smart man." Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes, while Mike and Tina balanced their heads in silent agreement.   
"They have some good tacos, I've tried them." Kurt said, hurt all over his face.  
"You went there?" Quinn asked.  
"Yeah, Sebastian took me a few weeks after we started dating." He answered as he stood up and walked to the bathroom to lock himself up. Everyone stayed silent.  
"I take that back, you're an idiot dude." Puck told Sebastian as the green eyed man buried his face on his hands

.

"Are you still mad at him?" Quinn asked Kurt as they walked with linked arms down the street. Puck and Sebastian were following them silently a few meters behind. At last, they had dinner in a nice restaurant that was affordable and had good food.They rest had gone in separate ways, but the four of them lived relatively close to each other, so they walked together.  
"M'not mad." Kurt murmured, looking down.  
"Please, you sat across from him on the table and you ignored him all night. He was reduced a puppy desperate for your attention by dessert." The blonde said.  
"Okay, I'm a little bothered. Don't I have the right to be?" The blue eyed man asked.  
"I would be bothered if I were you." She assures him. "But you've been together for more than a year now, you're still together, clearly he changed his mind throughout that date."   
"Well obviously." Kurt said. "But it still hurt."   
"I know." The girl briefly rested her head on the man's shoulder. "But the time's running out and you live together, your couch is only so comfortable and neither of you should have to sleep on it just because of something that happened months ago."  
"We'll talk it out, I promise tomorrow we'll be fine." The boy said.  
"I hope so, you two are so good for each other." The girl smiled as they kept walking, they were just a block away from his apartment. 

.

"So," Kurt started to say as he closed the door behind them. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you all night, I just wasn't particularly fond of the idea of talking you you tonight."  
"No, I'm sorry." Sebastian told him, getting closer to him and making him walk backwards until he was pressed against the door. "I honestly want to go back in time to punch myself in the face for even thinking of taking you there." He said, pressing his forehead to his boyfriends'.  
"Why did you?" Kurt asked him. "I mean, I know we had our ups and downs but at that time I don't remember us having any trouble."   
"I don't remember-" He started but the blue eyed boy raised and eyebrow to him and gave him that look that made it impossible to lie to his face. "I had just come from a long weekend in LA, remember I went to visit Hunter?" He asked and Kurt nodded. "We went to some parties and there were boys everywhere and I had to behave because I was dating you." He sighed and continued under his boyfriends' hurt gaze. "And I was fine with that, you know, I had you waiting for me here and that made me feel all kind of fuzzy things that I thought that were bullshit before I met you ." Kurt smiled. "But then Hunter started to tease me and telling me I was buzz kill, so I didn't even touch any other man, but I danced and flirted with them and let them buy me drinks, and then I was convinced that I wasn't supposed to be tied down.   
"So then when I came back the first thing I did was to call you and invite you to that restaurant, I dressed up and mentally rehearsed my break up speech a few times, and I went to La Rambla to wait for you." He made a pause. "But then you came in, you were wearing the tightest pants I've ever seen and a shirt that made your eyes pop, and if that wasn't enough to make my determination of breaking up quiver, you sat down and talked, and you laughed and looked at me with those gorgeous eyes that make my knees weak. I couldn't do it." He finished and look into Kurt's eyes. "I realized I belonged with you, not at some frat party. And then breaking up with you has never crossed my mind ever since."   
"I love you." Kurt simply said. And Sebastian couldn't do other thing than to pin him against the door and kiss him fiercely until they were both out of breath.  
"I love you too."


End file.
